You uplift my soul
by Srija
Summary: It's not an achievement to make 100 friends in a year…but an achievement is when you make a friend for 100 years…!


A/N:Hi friends...this story in on a request of Nehal di aka Abhi's Sunshine...

Set after "Abhijeet ka sangharsh"...

Have a look...

Here we go...

After the case got solved...All the officers including duo were returning in car...

Abhijeet was feeling low but didnt show that...he also tried his best to enjoy the jokes cracked by Pankaj nd Freddy to cheer them up...

Freddy:arey sir...aplog jante hai ekbar hua ye ki mere ek dost ne Delhi me muse or Manisha ko uske behen k shaadi me invite kia...to hum gaye...magar gaye to galat jagah...andar guskar kayi mere janpehchan k log nai mil rhe the...main to soch mein padh gaya tha...phir Manisha nay batayi k hm shayd se galat raha agaye...to udhar khade logon se pucha to unlogne jagah dikha diya...

Sachin laughed...kya Freddy...address nahi padhte thik se?

Daya too laughed but stopped as Abhijeet placed his head on his shoulder...this made all tensed...

Daya(caringly):boss...kya hua?tabiat zyada kharab lg raha hai...

Purvi:han sir agar aisa hai to hum hospital chalte hai...

Abhi nodded his head in no...said in fumble tone..."arrey tumlog...tumlog bekar mein...(breathing with diffuculty) parishan ho rahe..ho rhe ho...main thik hu bilkul..."

Daya:han wo to honge hi...pichle janam mein alien jo the...dard wagera insaan ko hota hai...ap to koi ajib prani ho...

Abhijeet smiled cutely at Daya's anger...nd pulled his cheek lovingly..."alle mela bhai..."

Daya shyly..."kya yaar boss...sbke samne to chup raho..."

Freddy:kyu sir?ap dono ke rishte kitne sweet hai...hume dekhkar hi sukoon milta hai itna...

Meanwhile they reached home...nd dropped duo...Daya took him carefully inside the home...nd made him sit on sofa...poured water in glass nd made him drink...

He sat beside him..."Abhi...yaar koi taklif hai kya?"

Abhijeet:arey nhi mere yaar...tu shant reh bs...

Daya carressed his hair..."lgta to nahi ki tum thik ho...khair...ap abhi thoda aram kariye mahasay...ye Daya abhi ayega apke liye dinner lekar...tab tak hile bhi to yaad rakho..."

Abhi saluted..."yessss boss!"

Daya smiled nd went inside the kitchen after washing his hands...

After a time the door bell rang...Daya opened the door nd smiled..."Arey Adi...ayo yaar..."

Abhijeet looked at him...n smiled..."Adi tu yaha?"

Adi:kyu ghar p no entry hai?

Abhi:nhi magar Dr saab to hume yaad karte nahi wase...

Adi made a face..."jase ki Insp saab roz apne darshan dete hai mereko..."

Daya:tumlog baatein karo...main chaye lata hu...

He went...

Abhi closed his eyes nd rested his head on the back...

Adi(caring tone):Abhijeet...kya hua...

Abhi opened his eyes nd smiled hardly..."hain...muse kya hoga..bs yaar...(breathing bit abnormal)...bs thoda exhausting day tha toh..."

Adi placed hand on his hand nd took it...nd looked at his watch in order to chk the pulse beat...

Abhi(confusingly):kya kar raha hai bhai?

Adi:sssshhh...

Abhi:aby bata bhi to...ase pulse kyu dkh rha h?kaha na thik hu...

Adi(irritated):offho...chup krne ka kitna lete ho?

Abhi(smiled):per hour 100...

Adi irritatingly gave his wallet to him..."lelo or do min chup hi raho..."

Abhi was smilng...while Daya watched the whole frm corner...he came with the tea...

Daya:arey ate hi shuru...bolo dr saab...kya hal h mere boss ka?

Adi:Daya...(srsly)...Abhijeet ka thoda dhyan rakhna...pulse low hai thodi...or pressure bhi normal nahi...isliye breathing problm bhi ho raha hai...

Abhi:eee yaar...kya shuru krdia...bechara dar jayega...

Daya:boss finger on yr lips...

Adi:han tou bhai ekdin rest kariye wthout any bhagadauri...or stress...thik ho jaynge jaldi...

Daya nodded..."ok...koi darne wali bat nhi na?"

Adi:nahi bilkul nahi...(smiled)

Daya:chaye to pee le...

Adi:mera fees?(teasing)free nhi h sb...

Abhi smiled nd opened his wallet nd gave him 100/- note...

Abhi:lo bhai...

Adi:kya h ye..mera hi paisa muse de raha hai...apne jeb se nikal na...

Abhi:dosti me tera mera kabse agaya...

Daya:isiliye to abtq boss k card se maine 15,000 ka shopping krlia h...

Abhi was stunned...While Adi laughed...

Abhi:Daya...tuse to main...

Although he tried to act normal but weakness were clearly visible...

Adi:chlo bhailog...ab hum uthte h...nh to humare patients humko pitenge...

Daya:tujhe tere mareezlog pitte bhi h...(teasing)

Adi made a face nd shook hand wth both...with.."Abhi yar dhyan rkhna khudka...thoda aram waram krlo...bechara tabiat ka kya kasoor...bye Daya..bye Abhijeet..."

They also bid him bye nd he went...

Here Abhi rested himself on sofa...looking feeble...

Daya:boss utho...change krlo...phir khana khakar so jana...

Abhi remained like that...

Daya sat beside him nd cupped his face..."boss...chalo na yaar...thoda fresh ho jao...achy feel honge tmko...yaaaar..."

Abhi nodded nd stood up feebly...Daya helped him to go...

After 20 mins:

Abhi was sitting on bed nd checking mobile when Daya entered..."Abhi kha lo..."

Abhi smiled...'arey mera bacha to bada ho gaya...main bana deta na yaar..."

Daya:kyu...ekdin main banau to kya hoga...chlo tumhara kam aj bs khana h mere yaar...

Abhi nodded...but asked.."tu le aa apna bhi...sath m hi khaynge.."

Daya went without any word...

After finishing dinner Daya made him lie down carefully nd carressed his hairs softly...after a bit Daya was going but Abhijeet hold his hand tightly nd signalled Daya not to leave...

Daya sat beside him nd placed hand on his cheek..."boss kuch nahin...main yehi hun...chalo so jao..."

Abhi:Daya...

Daya:hmmm...

Abhi:yaar pta h aj...aj dar gaya tha kafi...jab us kamre mein dam ghut raha tha...jab akhri waqt p laga k main nh bachunga...(Daya placed hand on his lips)

Daya:ssshh..boss chup...ase na bolo...Daya k hote hue Abhi ko kch nai hoga kabhi...yaar...dar to main bhi gaya tha...magar pata tha k mera Abhi zarur thik hoga...

A tear drop fell from Abhi's eyes...n he closed eyes tightly...

Daya removed the tear..."aarey boss...kya hua yaar...ase bhi rota hai koi...tum to itne kabhi nahi darte Abhi...aj kya ho gaya..."

Abhi:nh pata yaar...bs itna pta h k aj tujhe dekhne k bht dil kia tab...main apni ek anmol rishte ko khona nahi chahta tha kase bhi...muse to tere bahon mein hi marna hai...

Daya:Abhi...ye kya ho gaya tumhe yaar...relax!main hu na tere saath...abkch ulta sidha mat bolo or ankhe bndh kro..main tumhare pas hi hhn...

Abhi placd his head on his lap nd hold his hand tightly...Daya sensed his fear to he too secured his brother in his shell...

Abhi:Daya...

Daya:bolo...

Abhi:tu dur nahi jana kabhi...

Daya:kaha jau...mere to sare raha akar tumhi p atakta hn...tumhi meri manzil ho boss...or plz ase kisi kamre m jakar dobara kabhi experimnt wagera mat karo tum...

Abhi laughed..."acha nahi karta baba...ab khush?"

Daya:bohot...chlo so jao...good night...

Abhi nodded nd closed his eyes...

After sometime he slept peacefully...

Daya thanked God for giving him a relation which is true...pure...nd real...after everything they are the only reason of living for themselves...

A/N:So Nehal di...achi lagi kya?sorry di agar buri lagi to...

Thanks for reading...plz review...

Take care...stay blessed all...Srija


End file.
